Te veré en el infierno
by Lena-Black-Winchester
Summary: Cuatro minutos para la medianoche. Cuatro minutos para que el trato venciese. Y cuatro minutos para que vinieran a buscarla.


**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío, pertenece a Kripke (¡Oh, Kripke!), y si me perteneciera, Bela y Jo habrían aparecido mucho más, y Ruby mucho menos.

Mi primer fic, un one-shot. Se agradecen reviews ^^

El reloj de la mesilla del motel en el que creía haber matado a Sam y Dean Winchester marcaba la hora, 23:56.

Cuatro minutos para la medianoche.

Cuatro minutos para que el trato venciese.

Y cuatro minutos para que vinieran a buscarla.

En cuatro minutos harían diez años desde que hizo el trato.

Por Dios, era una cría cuando Lilith la engatusó en los columpios. Le dijo que tenía un buen trato, que podía confiar en ella, que eran amigas.

Después de todo lo que pasó, se cambió el nombre, y Abigail Talbot murió en el mismo accidente que sus padres.

Con la herencia de sus padres, se compró un loft en Queens al cumplir los dieciocho y salir del orfanato. Se metió en el mundo sobrenatural manteniéndose al margen, buscando a Lilith para anular su trato. Pero nunca la encontró, hasta hacía unos meses, cuando le dijo que si le daba el Colt, anularía el trato y no iría al infierno. Una mentira como otra que le había dicho.

Empezó a comprar y vender objetos a cazadores y a ricos supersticiosos. Mentía, espiaba y traicionaba a cambio de dinero por la información que conseguía. En ocasiones robaba.

De esa manera conoció a los hermanos _oh-somos-los-mejores-porque-nos-llamamos-como-un-rifle_. Y cuando se fue del bosque donde habían quemado la pata de conejo después de que ella fuese maldita con la mala suerte, con los miles de dólares ganados por el hermano mayor en _rasca y gana_, sabía que no iba a ser la última vez que los viese.

Por ejemplo, cuando robaron juntos la _mano de gloria _-ellos para destruirla, ella para venderla por medio millón-. Esa vez se enteraron de que por su culpa, sus padres habían muerto en un _accidente _de tráfico. La miraron con desprecio.

Le dio igual. Llevaba una década dándole igual.

Le habían insultado durante toda su infancia, le habían pegado, maltratado, la habían violado. Que un cazador narcisista gilipollas la llamara perra o puta, o ambas a la vez, prácticamente le resbalaba.

Pero cuando hablaron por teléfono, apenas dos minutos para las doce de la noche, cuando le pidió ayuda –demasiado tarde-, le dijo quién tenía el Colt y el contrato de Dean, ya estaba completamente derrumbada.

Su fachada de _todo me da igual_ había caído como si hubiese estado construida con ladrillos de plastilina moldeados por un niño. Sentía un vacío intenso dentro que se la quería tragar. _Culpa_, se le pasó por la cabeza mientras intentaba parar de llorar. No, eso no era. Ellos merecían morir. Él la violó.

_Remordimiento_.

La imagen del chico rubio con el que estaba hablando con el móvil no se le iba de la cabeza. Oyendo el ruido del motor del Impala se lo imaginaba conduciendo, sujetando el móvil con una mano, el volante con la otra. Imaginaba hasta su rostro irritado por su culpa, por sumarle más preocupaciones a la cabeza. Quiso creer que sus ojos verdes sentían lástima por ella; por una vez necesitaba que se compadecieran de ella. Pero no lograba imaginarlo en las pupilas del chico.

Sí, sentía remordimientos. Sentía remordimientos por no haber aprovechado sus últimos años, al menos el último. Dean sí que lo había hecho.

Él había bebido, había comido, había follado. Había atravesado el país en coche, había celebrado la Navidad con su hermano, se había arriesgado demasiado para matar a un simple vampiro, había estado apunto de morir por un hechizo de brujas satánicas. Pero eso sí, había aprovechado el momento. Cuando hizo el trato y sólo le dieron un año, tuvo más ganas de hacer todo lo que quería hacer. _Carpe diem_.

Bela sintió envidia de él. Ambos tenían el mismo destino al final del túnel oscuro, pero las carreteras que habían tomado eran distintas. La de él, había sido turbulenta, con baches, rodeada de precipicios y pasando entre bosques oscuros, pero al final del camino tendría una bonita vista de lo que había hecho en vida.

Ella no. Su camino había sido llano y hacia adelante, con curvas cerradas en algún momento, pero la mayor parte había sido el línea recta. ¿Un buen recuerdo? ¡Ja! No tenía ninguno. Bueno, quizá uno: cuando fue a la fiesta con Dean y él la llevó en brazos.

La imagen de Dean vestido de traje sería el recuerdo que se llevaría al infierno.

Y cuando comenzó a oír los ladridos de los perros, supo que él también los había oído, puesto que se apresuró a despedirse.

- Te veré en el infierno.

Y, realmente, esperaba que así fuera.


End file.
